


Purple Haze And Acid Raindrops

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Doubt, First Kiss, Get Lucky Fest 2018, Legilimency, Leprechauns, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Severus gets summoned to Kingsley's office after hours. The question is: why?





	Purple Haze And Acid Raindrops

There could be worse destinies than working as the ambassador to the leprechauns, Severus mused. He knew he was incredibly lucky to survive from the second Wizarding War as it was – a huge scar on the left side of his neck was a visible proof of that.

If it hadn't been for Miss Granger and Poppy Pomfrey… Severus shuddered, even now, how helpless he had felt the moment Nagini had impaled its teeth to him and he had been certain he was going to die that particular moment. By a miracle he hadn't, and now with the new administration Severus had his chance for atonement. 

For some reason Kingsley had thought Severus would be a great ambassador to the leprechauns, despite his somewhat… sour demeanour and reputation. Or maybe that was it – Kingsley knew Severus wasn't going to fall for any of the leprechauns tricks, seeing that he had already survived teaching the infamous Weasley twins. Not that Severus could complain – the leprechauns were a jovial bunch, if a bit mischievous at times. Nothing Severus couldn't handle, so the summons to meet Kingsley at his office well after the office hours were a bit strange. Maybe Kingsley didn't want to have a renewal of what happened the last time Severus visited him at the Ministry – a flock of witches and wizards alike had surrounded Severus the minute he had arrived, probably wanting to tear his head off for all the not-so-pleasant things he had done during the war. In all likelihood that was what Kingsley was thinking so Severus really shouldn't worry that much.

Besides, the younger wizard was rather good-looking, and Severus was going through a dry spell. Partly voluntarily, partly out of the fact that as a former Death Eater Severus wasn't exactly an admirable partner candidate. There was only so much his own hand could do, and Severus had more than once Flooed to Amsterdam for more… free-minded company. Shame he had no idea what way Kingsley swinged – and besides, shagging your boss was a very bad idea. Even if Severus wanted to have more from Kingsley than a work relationship, it would never work. It was better to settle on with dreams and fantasies – love was not something that Severus was entitled to have. Yes, he wanted to be loved and love in return, but who would want him? The only person he had loved before had chosen another man, after all.

Kingsley's office was nice, with a roaring fireplace and colourful rugs everywhere. It was comfortable, yet formal, fitting his position as the Minister of Magic. What struck Severus as odd was that Kingsley's robes were hanging in a coat hanger and the man himself was nowhere to be seen. Then the door to the adjoining restroom opened, and Severus found himself quite speechless.

Kingsley was wearing tight, black jeans, together with a maroon t-shirt and black leather jacket. He was utterly, utterly gorgeous, and completely out of Severus's league. 

"Have a seat, Severus. I have… something I want to talk about with you", Kingsley smiled, pointing to the plush armchairs by the fire.

Severus didn't trust his voice, not just yet, so he merely nodded before taking a seat. Now what was this all about?

For a moment it was all quiet, just the sound of their breathing and the fire crackling next to them. Kingsley opened his mouth, once, twice, as if to speak, but not a word came out. Severus was about to flee the scene as dignified as he could, when Kingsley finally seemed to gather his courage and say whatever he was about to say.

"Look, Severus, I have been thinking you, a lot. First as an accomplished colleague, and someone I can trust with my life. After I appointed you as the ambassador to the leprechauns, however, I noticed some changes. Like how you would glow after every meeting with them, and how that made me think that perhaps you had found someone, that special someone we are all looking for. For some reason the idea of you with someone else did not make me happy like it should have been, but… angry, disappointed. I didn't realise what it was like that – you, of all the people, would finally deserve the chance to be happy, to be loved. Then I realised what it was - **I** wanted to be that person, that special someone, to make you feel loved. So… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, Severus, have been for a while."

"Stunned" was a too mild a word to describe what Severus was feeling at the moment. Has someone slipped Amortentia to Kingsley, making the other man act so strangely? Kingsley? In love with him? But…

"Feel free to use Legilimency on me if you don't believe me otherwise, Severus. I assure you, my feelings for you are genuine, and not caused by some outside force."

Well, since Kingsley had given him permission… Severus rarely used his Legilimency skills anymore; he didn't want to see any more other people's thoughts and emotions. He had enough to deal with his own emotions, which were currently in disarray.

The familiar pull of Legilimens was soothing in its own way – it was like riding a broom after years of not doing so. Kingsley's mind was organized, passionate, grounding; and the main thought colouring all Kingsley's thoughts was the love he felt for Severus. It did not feel tainted or fabricated – it was a real, tangible thing.

"Do you believe me now, Severus?"

"Yes."

Severus moved closer to Kingsley, unsure of his own feelings. When the honeymoon phase was over, surely Kingsley would move on to someone younger and better looking. Then again, Severus would be a fool not to take a chance so readily presented to him, even if it might not last. With a renewed determination Severus closed the gap between himself and Kingsley, kissing the younger wizard.

It was just a simple kiss, nothing more, but somehow Severus felt like he had come home after a long journey. Maybe there was a chance for him and Kingsley after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For the hp_getlucky Fest 2018. Original prompt was _"After the war, Severus is appointed ambassador to the leprechauns. As it turns out, that makes him extraordinarily lucky in love."_


End file.
